


Failed Flirting

by RosaLittle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLittle/pseuds/RosaLittle
Summary: Asami fails to get her point across.please, critique. thanks.





	Failed Flirting

       Lazy Saturdays and Sundays were the only constants in a life full busy days and change, in the lives of Korra and Asami. During the week Korra would be busy saving the world and arguing with President Raiko and Asami would be busy running Future Industries. But the weekend... the weekend was their time to just relax and enjoy each others company.  
Hanging out in Asami's garage laying in the back seat of her newest edition was Korra, waiting for Ms. Sato to finish her final repairs. “Ugh Asami when are you going to be done so we can just relax” Korra says as she is peeking over the side of the car looking at Asami fix something on the wheel. “Calm down Korra I just need to tighten, ugh this one thing, aaaand done” Asami hops over the door and into the car.  
       While Korra was resting her head on Asami's lap, the CEO realized that this week that they were both so busy that she had forgotten the warmth of her body. With that thought came a million more even sultry ideas flooding in her head along with a wetness flooding her panties. Even though Asami and Korra have had sex before she had always taught herself to earn what she wants and she believes that flirting keeps a relationship alive so Asami leans in to Korra's ear, trying to be as smooth as possible “Are you hungry, cause I have something you can eat”. Unfortunately Asami did not count in Korra's naivety “ Actually that is a good idea Im going to get us a snack what would you like” Asami being very confused but also determined says “You”. Korra looks at her for a minuet as if waiting for something “What? you what. Asami you have to finish your sentences or at least try to make sense”. At this Asami slaps her forehead, “just never mind ok, i'm not hungry just come back here”. Korra shrugs her shoulders and nuzzles her head back into Asami's neck.  
       Asami being stubborn decided to try one more time this time with something more obvious and forward. “ You know Korra, I bet I could get you really wet”. Korra chuckles, Asami didn't understand what was funny. “Well unless your a new found water bender I don't see that happening anytime soon.” Asami gave her a scowl that korra has only ever seen on Asami when dealing with board members of her company. “Ugh didn't they teach you anything about sex in the south pole” finishing off her sentence by pushing her lips against Korra's. Korra's eyes open wide “ohhhh you were trying to hi-mmmmmfff” cut off by another kiss and a slip of the tongue, korra melts into Asami's arms. Taking more initiative Asami grabs the hem of Korra's shirt and with one swift move takes it off leaving Korra in only her wraps.  
      Korra groans when Asami pulls away at the kiss, “Lay down” whispers Asami. Korra with a dazed look on her face nods lays on her back. Asami grins and scoffs, usually Korra would be objecting to having sex in a place outside their bedroom but at this point Korra was putty in her hand. Knowing this Asami decided to have a little fun, not every on could have THE Avatar wrapped around their finger.  
      Asami unwraps her breast, exposing the pert nipples only to put one in her mouth. Korra moans she didn't even know she was sensitive there but when Asami swirls her tongue around her nipple all she can do is coo and whine and moan. Asami releases her nipple with a pop and starts to kiss down her stomach, small, fiery pecks leaving korra wanting more. Finally Asami reaches her waist line, tugs her pants down just leaving korra in her wet panties. “Wow Korra looks like I don't need to be a water bender to get you wet after all”. Asami taunts as she slowly rubs the wetness on Korras panties, putting little pressure on her clit. Korra hisses at the touch “oh god Asami please”. Asami chuckles “please what Korra you have to finish your sentences, at least try to make sense”. Asami starts to kiss up her leg wet sloppy kisses, “Tell me what you want Korra,”.  
      Asami grinned she knew Korra was too innocent to tell her what she really wanted, so she was going to tease it out of her. Korra sat up on her elbows and looked at Asami, who was back to running her finger over her increasingly wet panties. Korra then looked away with a blush as red as Asami's lips “I need to you to touch me” she whispered. “Korra I can't hear you”, “I want you to touch me” Korra said a little louder. “Korra I am touching you, just tell me what you want me to do”. “Fuck” Korra threw her head back in frustration, “I want you to fuck me, and taste me and devour me until I can't cum anymore, fuck Asami I need you”. “Damn Korra who knew you could be so dirty” and with that Asami rips down Korra's underwear and dives in.  
Asami hungrily sucks on Korra's clit, swirling around it and lightly nibbling it. Korra starts to moan louder “mmmm Asami”. Asami liked hearing her name coming from Korra in such a sultry tone. So in effort of hearing it more Asami slips two fingers in Korra's soaking heat. Asami feels Korra's pussy squeeze around her fingers, she was coming. “Korra so quick to come undone” Asami curls her fingers and starts a “come hither” motion. Korra's back arches and her legs starts to shake “Asami, fuck uhhhh I'm about to cum again”. Asami deepens the suck on Korras clit and speeds up her finger motions, she was going to make Korra overload on pleasure. Korra was almost screaming “Asami fuck no uhhhhhh fuck, no more, I ugh can't”. Asami wouldn't stop not until she knew Korra was tapped out. A mantra of moans, incoherent words and Asami's name was being called out. Korra's hips started to lift upwards, legs shaking, toes curling, warmth and waves of pleasure flooded her body.  
      Suddenly Asami's fingers were being pushed out by a rush of liquid. “Damn Korra, I didn't know” Asami said wiping her mouth with a near by oil rag. She was having a field day till she saw Korra covering her face, “Korra, honey what's wrong”. Although not being able to feel her legs, Korra turns over to face the seat of the car “nothing”. “Korra I know somethings wrong, Im sorry, I should have stopped when you said you couldn't take any more”. “It's not that” Korra sniffles “ Im a weirdo (sobs) People have told me that it's not supposed to happen”. “Wha-, are you talking about you squirting, Korra it's really normal, it's just a way of your body reacting to the pleasure. I for one thought it was really hot”. Korra slowly turns around with tears running down her face “ You did?”. “Hell yea, it means I did something right”. They both chuckle “C'mon let's get something to eat”. Korra smiles “give me like 10 minuets, I still can't feel my legs”. Asami flashes a grin and kisses Korra on the cheek “rest”.


End file.
